Regarding a multi-functional device configured to execute a plurality of functions including a printing function, a scan function, a facsimile function and the like, a technology for limiting a function that can be used by each user has been known. For example, a related-art network facsimile apparatus changes a function that can be used by an operation user between a case where the operation user operating the apparatus is a registered user and where the operation user is a general user who is different from the registered user.